


you can count on me to misbehave

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, mallverse, phonesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dick gave Tim the day off,” Steph says as she types out a text. “He’s been a little bitch all day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can count on me to misbehave

“Jesus,” Jason says when he comes in for his shift and Roy snaps at him for not sweeping up last night when he closed. “You run out of cigarettes or something?”

“Dick gave Tim the day off,” Steph says as she types out a text. “He’s been a little bitch all day.”

“ _You’re_ a --” Roy starts, but snaps his mouth shut when Steph slowly turns her head and glares at him. “Anyway, that’s completely untrue.”

“You refused to give a customer their discount because they wouldn’t answer you in French.”

“It not a difficult language,” Roy grumbles. “Tim --”

“See,” Steph says, turning to Jason and pointing viciously at Roy. “Do you see what I had to deal with all day? He’s your problem now.”

“ANY IDIOT CAN LEARN FRENCH!” Roy shouts out after her. 

Jay just shakes his head. It’s going to be one of _those_ nights. 

 

: : :

 

Some time around eight, the store phone rings. 

“Hot Topic,” Roy answers it. “Open till ten. What’s up?”

Jason looks up from where he’s folding t-shirts and shoots him a _that’s not the correct script_ glare. Roy just stretches and flips him off. 

“Not much,” Tim says on the other line. “I’m bored.”

Roy grins as another customer comes up to the register, putting a couple of pairs of pants and a bobblehead on the counter for Roy to ring up. 

“Can I help you with that?” Roy says into the phone as he scans the jeans. 

“I mean, I thought about going out, but I couldn’t find my skirt. You know the one with the lace?”

“Uh huh,” Roy says, remembering the time he fucked Tim in that skirt, in the dressing room of the store they bought it in, how Tim was pissed at him for three fucking days for getting come stains on it. 

“So now I’m just laying here with no clothes on and no one’s here to fuck me, Roy.” 

“That --” Roy says, hands fumbling with the price tag on the second pair of jeans. “That definitely sounds like a problem.”

“I’ve already fucked myself once,” Tim says. “Oh by the way, I bought a new toy. It’s pretty. You’ll like it.”

“Did you,” Roy says, struggling to find a way to ask that doesn’t completely traumatize the two teenagers standing across from him. “Were you satisifed with your purchase?”

“Uh huh,” Tim says. “It has one of those suction things so you can stick it on whatever and fuck yourself on it.”

“Jesus,” Roy mutters into the phone, accidentally scanning the bobblehead twice. 

“It got so deep,” Tim says. “Like when you throw my legs over your shoulders and pull my hips up and --”

“JAY,” Roy says, covering the mouthpiece. “I really need to take this. Disgruntled customer. You know. Can you finish ringing these guys up for me?”

He doesn’t wait for Jason to answer him before he takes off and locks himself in the office. 

“Are you alone now?” Tim says and Roy answers him with a groan when he grabs his dick. 

“You’re evil,” he says. “Oh my _god_.”

“You’re evil,” Tim counters. “Still there when you could be _here_. God, Roy. I’m so hard. I’m leaking _everywhere._ ”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Roy says, his mouth watering. “You jerking off?”

“Nope.”

“Fingering yourself?”

“Nope.”

“Jesus fuck, Tim. What are you waiting for?”

“I’ve already _done_ that,” Tim says. “It’s not enough. I need to be _fucked_ , Roy.”

“Tell me,” Roy pants as his jeans slip down his ass and he works his dick, his forehead pressed up against next week’s schedule. “Tell me what you need.”

“I need your tongue in my ass,” Tim says plainly and Roy _groans._ “Nobody eats me out like you do.”

“Fuck, baby, ” Roy gasps. “The noises you make.”

“Mmm,” Tim says. “And I need to get on my knees for you. Let you pull my hair and fuck my face until my mouth goes numb.”

“God,” Roy breathes out. “Your pretty little mouth looks so good stretched around my cock.”

“Then I wanna push you on your back and sink down on you, inch by slow inch until you _beg._ ”

“Oh fuck, please,” Roy moans and just barely registers Tim giggling when he comes, smacking his forehead on the wall. 

“So,” Tim says after a minute. “Are you coming home _now?_

“Yeah,” Roy says, trying to catch his breath. If he slips out the back, Jay will never know. He’ll make him dress up like Baymax and hand out sales flyers for the next month as punishment, but Roy’s pretty sure it’ll be worth it. “Do not fucking move. I’m on my way.”


End file.
